Winchester Love Overcomes All
by Giacinta2
Summary: A light wincesty tag to the brothers' conversation in the episode 11.13 'Love Hurts'. The brothers discuss the hold Amara has over Dean.


:

"I don't love or desire Amara, Sammy. The nearest I can come to explaining it... is like I'm hypnotised when she's standing in front of me..."  
"Like a rabbit mesmerised by a cobra," Sam qualified helpfully.

Dean huffed. "Well maybe the comparison is a little bit extreme, but yeah, I suppose.  
Right now, I want to kill the bitch, but when I'm near her …..I just know I won't be able to, though I DID manage to overcome it enough to stick a knife into her, which did as much good a hitting her with a toothpick."

"That's good, Dean," Sam rallied his big brother. "It's positive. It means you're not quite one hundred percent in her thrall."

:

Averting his eyes, Dean added. "Uh, I didn't want to tell you, but as we're caring and sharing... I've kissed her Sammy, more than once. I didn't mean to .. I didn't want to, yet at the same time I _**did**_ mean to, I _ **did**_ want to. "  
Dean struggled to define the weird hold Amara had over him.

"It's okay, Dean. She's not the first chick you've kissed, " Sam smiled. "Did you think I'd be jealous or something?"  
The older man's cheeks took on a faint flush, causing his sibling's smile to evolve into a chuckle.

"You did!" Sam chortled. "Come on, dude, I'm not gonna act like a betrayed lover because of a kiss that was wrenched from you via some potent version of mind-control."

Dean immediately perked up. "Mind-control," he repeated. "You think it could be something like that, not this bond thing she keeps rattling on about?"

Sam nodded. "Could be. After all, what do we REALLY know about Amara? She tells us she's God's sister but we have no way of proving her words. All we have is that she's the Darkness embodied in a human body."

"Hmm. She's pretty powerful though, Sammy."

"Yeah, but you told me a group of angels managed to knock her out. I doubt God would be overcome by angels, no matter how many there were, so she can obviously be beaten if you have the right counter-offensive."

"What about the soul-eating shit?" Dean replied doubtfully.

Sam shrugged. "She's not the only one who reaps souls. Crowley and Castiel were into that crap too. I'm the walking talking example. Remember soulless me."  
Dean sighed. "As if I could ever forget. Dude, you were going to take an axe to Bobby!"

"I think the list of my wrong-doings was way longer than just Bobby," Sam said sadly, "But let's not get off topic."

:

"Right," Dean agreed. "Soul-eating does seem kinda douchey for a sister of God.. But, "Dean raised a finger. "Lucifer consolidated the fact of the Darkness."

"Lucifer lies like all angels and demons do.  
He wanted out of the Cage and he'd have been willing to say anything to do that. Good thing Rowena put him back in. I'd hate to think of the complications if he'd gotten out, and instead of going up against Amara as he was bleating he would, he might have joined forces with her," Sam mused.

"We need to do more research," Sam continued. "What the fuck was Castiel thinking when he messed up the storeroom? I'm still trying to put stuff back where it's supposed to be."

"I have to say, he was kinda weird, " Dean reflected. "Usually he hangs around waiting for us to come up with answers, but he looked pretty motivated back there."

:

:

"Anyway, thanks, Sammy," Dean sighed.  
"For what?"  
"For being here for me and –just listening."

"I'm really happy we're confiding in each other, Dean. It's not something that's ever come easy," Sam observed.  
"Strange, isn't it, " Dean replied. "We sleep together, fuck each other like bunnies, but baring our souls is like climbing a mountain."

Sam took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his big brother. "Now that we've tied up this case, whatcha say we celebrate St. Valentine's day for a second time. We'll go the whole hog. Candle-lit dinner in a real restaurant, a walk under the stars and some sweet, languorous loving back at the motel."

:

Dean met his brother's eyes. "That sounds so fucking girlie," he grunted.  
"But you're gonna do it?" Sam grinned.  
"Yeah and you don't even need to disturb the puppies," Dean said grumpily, surrendering to his brother's wishes.

"I'll make the sacrifice worth your while," Sam vowed before capturing his brother's lips and sinking into the sensations that accompanied their every touch.

:  
The end.


End file.
